This invention relates to pliers tools and more specifically to a ratchet pliers having jaw members that may be easily and rapidly adjusted to accomodate different size workpieces.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide for rapid adjustment of pliers jaw members. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,641 granted to Donald Le Duc on Oct. 20, 1970. This patent teaches an adjustable pliers tool having a pair of pivotal crossed handle members and a slidable jaw member. One handle includes a fixed jaw which cooperates with the slidable jaw member. A toothed pawl is disposed about the pivot and projects into a slot in one handle member for engaging a plurality of slot teeth disposed therein. The pawl is biased into engagement with the slot teeth by a spring supported on the pivot. In operation, the pliers are adjusted over a workpiece and pressure applied on the handles to cause a camming surface on one handle to cam against the edge of the slidable jaw and force it up against the workpiece.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,704,471; 2,361,607; and 1,565,210 each show adjustable pliers having locking members working in conjunction with tracks.
To reopen the jaws, the handles are pivoted outward thereby overcoming the spring biasing force to retract the pawl from its engagement with the slot teeth, whereby the jaws are adjusted relative to one another. Adjustment of the jaws can only be accomplished by opening the handles relative to one another.
The applicant's device is an improvement over this concept, in that the pliers may be rapidly closed upon a workpiece while the handles are in the closed mode.